2019 Delcore's Usercane Season
Announcements: As of 10/26/2019, Ahmad/BannedTruely will be in charge of this article due too Delcore not being here for a few weeks. As of December 5th DEZCRAFTER will be in charge of the season. Delcore has authorized. Delcore returns to hiatus on Friday, December 6th. View the previous Delcore's Usercane Season 2018 Delcore’s Usercane Season HOW TO ENTER Userstorms and Usercanes:'' ' USERCANES WILL BE PULLED FROM THE MAIN SEASON, IF YOURS IS NOT HERE, CONTACT DELCORE44247 AND HE WILL ADD YOUR USERCANE, AND WILL COMPOSE ADVISORIES BASED ON YOUR PERFORMANCE. MUST HAVE 265 EDITS OR MORE AND HAVE JOINED THIS YEAR. 'Delkranistorms: ''' IF YOU HAVE BETWEEN 45 AND 264 EDITS AND JOINED THIS YEAR, TO BE ADDED, YOU MUST PUT IN A REQUEST DOWN BELOW IN THE COMMENTS. ONCE RECIEVED, DELCORE WILL ADD YOU, AND COMPOSE ADVISORIES BASED ON YOUR PERFORMANCE. ''NEW USERS: '' ANY NEW USER CAN JOIN THE SEASON. ONE EDIT IS REQUIRED, AND JOINED THE WIKI THIS YEAR. YOU MUST MAKE A REQUEST IN THE COMMENTS OR VISIT MY PROFILE, AND REQUEST IN THE MESSAGE WALL. YOU WILL BE MARKED AS A TROPICAL WAVE, OR TROPICAL DISTURBANCE UNTIL USER HAS ACHIEVED 45 EDITS, TO BECOME A TROPICAL DEPRESSION. HERE'S HOW IT WORKS- ALL PERCENTAGES ARE BASED ON 5 DAY DEVELOPMENT LOW FORMATION LIKELINESS 0-35% (5-15 EDITS) MEDIUM FORMATAION LIKLINESS- 40-60% (16-39 EDITS) HIGH FORMATION LIKLINESS 65-100% (40-64 EDITS) TROPICAL DEPRESSION (DELKRANISTORM)- 65 EDITS. --- SCHEDULE- Expect season to be updated once every 3-5 days. +++ EFFECTIVE 09-01 CHECK OUT A NEW SERIES THAT I WILL BE WORKING ON! I WILL BE MIXING STORMS FROM THE 2019 AND 2018 USERCANE SEASONS! ''' THERE WILL LIKELY BE 2 OR 3 SEASONS UNDER THIS CLASSIFICATION. STREGNTHS WILL BE RANDOMY SELECETED. THERE IS NO WAY TO STREGNTHEN A HURRICANE IN THESE SEASONS. MOST CATEGORY STREGNTHS SHOULD BE INSPIRED BY USERCANE SEASON SIZES, BUT MAY NOT FOLLOW 100%. SOME STORMS MAY BE WAY STRONGER OR WAY WEAKER. AGAIN ITS RANDOMLY SELECTED. TO SEE NAMES SELECTED FOR SEASON #1, CLICK THE LINK BELOW. CHECK OUT -'''DUIS#1-DELCORE'S USERCANE INSPIRED SEASONS- UPDATED AS OF 12-04 USERCANE SCALES ''' Delcore's Wind Scale Timeline ''The 2019 Delcore's Usercane Class of 2019'' ' '''1ST TRIMESTER Elliott (LckyTUBA) ' '2741 Edits= D7-230 Ultra large megacane, Oddly being the first storm of the year. Elliott is the earliest known D7 supercane. Forming on January 14th, Elliott quickly exploded with growth over its 2 week lifespan. The storm made landfall in Florida, just after peak intensity, causing incredible damage to the state. Over 40B is reported, as well as 405 fatalities. Elliott is so far the strongest, deadliest, and most destructive cyclone this year. Elliott finally dissipated off the coast of Texas. Elliott's remnant low brought soaking rain and thunderstorms to Texas and Northern Mexico. Lucas(HurricaneLucas4064) ' '2463 Edits= D7-210 2nd supercane in a row, which set a record for double trouble. Lucas falling right behind Elliott, has gained incredible strength in a very quick period of time. Lucas (with Elliott) have set the new record for earliest known double D6s or higher. Lucas luckily did not make landfall, and therefore Lucas's impact was low. There was however very high waves (Almost tsunami waves!) observed across the Atlantic Coast of Florida and Coastal Georgia. Lucas quickly died out traveling into northern waters. Specimen (Aguywhocantgetpastspecimen1) 290 Edits- TS A small northern storm. Specimen, also known as Aguy on some services, was a far out, mid Atlantic storm. Aguy started from a wave that exited Africa in mid January. On January 19th, A tropical low had formed in the middle of the ocean. It wasn't until the 22nd that this low had achieved a Delkranistorm status. Not long after, the system became a tropical storm. Specimen reached a 50mph peak, and then weakened as it journeyed north. Specimen dissipated far off the coast of New Jersey. Sandy (Sandy156) 2488 Edits= D7-215 Sandy became the 3rd megacane this year. Its not even February. Sandy formed from the next wave exiting Africa on the 22nd. This wave was much more severe. As the wave moved over the tropical Atlantic, Sandy was born, and quickly exploded to its D7 peak of 215mph. Sandy traveled north, eventually passing Bermuda. Sandy did incredible damage to the tiny island. Sandy hit the island about a day after peak, this happening as a C3. Sandy eventually landfalledk in Connecticut as a C1, causing about 300m in damages, but only accruing 50 fatalities. The state took about a week to repair from Sandy. The state was inundated by a 30' storm surge as the storm came in. Doublelucky (Nclearsphinx) 622 Edits= C2 An average April C2 hurricane. Doublelucky formed on April 12th in the south central North Atlantic Ocean. Doublelucky strengthened and organized slowly. The system peaked on April 17th with 100mph winds. As Doublelucky moved north it started to weaken at a moderate pace. The storm traveled 200 miles off the eastern coast of the Carolinas, where it slowed down. Doublelucky brought days of rain to the area, which caused floods. The system eventually turned out to sea, where it dissipated in April 20th. PH (PhTracking) 564 Edits= C1 Mid Atlantic system. PH moved very slow over the Atlantic. Since PH formed pretty far north, the storm grew very slow if any. PH eventually peaked at 90mph far off the coast of S. Carolina. Then, as the storm ventured north, the storm weakened slowly. The storm moved at a slow pace as well. PH remained far off the coast of Virginia before it curved out to sea. PH remained a tropical storm at this point until it reached open ocean once more, where it eventually dissipated. PH did not have affects on land other then some high surf in the Mid-Atlantic states. Danilo(Danilo Evangelista) ' '377 Edits= TS A small but strong tropical storm, Danilo formed in the Gulf of Mexico. Danilo formed just off the coast of Mexico. Therefore, Some effects such as heavy rain and gusty winds were observed on the shore. As Danilo moved NE, the storm strengthened very slow, and peaked at near hurricane force, with 70mph winds. The storm eventually made it to Louisiana where it made a 50mph landfall, producing minor damage. Despite this, flooding occurred especially near the shore. The flooding is to blame for most of the damage from the system. Danilo dissipate over Arkansas the same day. Sabastian (Ssspp1) DS 253 Edits = 35mph A Delkranistorm formed off the Cuban coast just to the north of the island nation. Sabastian moving NW, grew very slow, and encountered a low pressure system, in which the system had to compete with. This caused Sabastian to weaken. The storm eventually dissipated off the southern end of Florida. The system ended up dissipating due to an increase in sheer. The storm dissipated off the coast of Tampa. Very little damage occurred from the impact. 2ND TRIMESTER Delkranistorm Andrew (MK8 Andrew) 113 Edits = 20mph Andrew formed on May 11th in the open Atlantic. Despite a mostly favorable environment, Andrew remained a small Delkranistorm. Andrew only lasted a day, before change in weather impacted and chocking the storm. Andrew dissipated a day after formation. Delkranistorm Cylinder (Cylinder920) 220 Edits 30mph Another small Delkranistorm, Cylinder was way out in the open ocean. Closer to Europe than America. Waters were very cold there at the time, which retarded growth, and ultimately preventing Cylinder from developing into a tropical storm. Cylinder lasted two days, which was quite impressive for 40o waters. Cyclone Joe (General Wreck) 387 Edits =70mph General Wreck started out strengthening very quickly its first day. General Wreck became a tropical storm about two days after if formed. Cool waters kept General Wreck from further intensification. General Wreck peaked on June 13th with 60mph winds. The storm slammed Southern New Jersey at peak intensity causing mass poweMr outages throughout the state. New Jersey issued a state of emergency the day before impact. Coastal regions reported a 7' storm surge that flooded the coastal regions and flooded some yards and parks. Some roads were underwater for a day. It took New Jersey about 6 days to fully restore power and clear roads. No structural damage was reported other than some downed trees and roof/siding damage. MJO (MJO59 349 Edits= 70mph MJO was a short lived storm, forming in the GOM, just north of the Yucatan. MJO was slow to form, therefore, the storm didn't become a tropical storm for many days. Since MJO was a slow mover as well, the storm took about a week to travel the gulf. The storm peaked with 70mph winds in the central gulf. MJO quickly weakened in higher sheer and cool waters. The storm dissipated off of Louisiana on June 17th Ahmad (BannedTruely) 527 Edits USERCANE STAFF +65 WIND PTS DELCORE'S WIKI MEMBER +45 WIND PTS 637 TOTAL POINTS-- CATEGORY 2 A Delkranistorm formed on June 17th way southwest of Bermuda. The storm was marked for hurricane development by Delcore and the NHC. The storm strengthened to a tropical storm, fairly quickly in warm waters. Ahmad then turned to the north. Ahmad became a hurricane, the first since the spring, about 400 miles south of the Big Apple-- New York. The city was warned of a possible landfall on or near the city. Ahmad peaked at 85mph only 45 miles south of the city. When the storm made its landfall just east of the major city, Ahmad flooded streets, subways, and destroyed much of outdoor equipment. Ahmad then moved into Connecticut a few hours later, still with 80mph winds. The damage in Connecticut extended all the way to the Rhode Island border. The damage estimated 142 million just in NYC and Connecticut alone. Ahmad became a tropical storm over Rhode Island. The storm eventuall hit Boston and Cape Cod. Boston was heavily flooded, possible historic amounts of water was dropped on the city. Boston was in considerable damage, but not as severe as New York. Ahamd completed is path of destruction in Nova Scotia when it returned to hurricane status. Newfoundland and Delkraneiysia were the last to observe Ahmad. Nova Scotia, Newfoundland, and Delkraneiysia saw 75-80mph winds that damaged some houses and structures, and flooded many coasts. Many coastal beach homes in Saint John's and Delcore City were swept away by the rip currents and Storm Surge. Due to the Ahmad's rare path and bizarre destruction, the name Ahmad will be retired in April. Delkranistorm Gene (DjSolar27) 140 Edits = 25mph Gene was a very short lived storm. Gene peaked at 25mph in open Atlantic waters. Gene formed about 70 miles off of North Carolina. Gene moved west and eventually hit the state with 20mph winds. Therefore, Gene didn't do very much damage on the state. The states of North Carolina and Virginia observed a few hours of gusty winds and periods of very heavy rain. This resulted in some localized flooding in many coastal areas. Gene dissipated hours after impact, and winds rapidly died out. Gene formed, landfalled, and dissipated, all within 36 hours. Delkranistorm Triston (TristonGacha) 98 Edits =20mph Triston formed on July 18th as a weak Delkranistorm. The storm formed well north of Puerto Rico. The storm was very small, spanning around 40-60 miles from its center. The storm had some very heavy tropical rainfall, but no land observed it. Triston lived all of its 50 hour life over the ocean. Triston did not have any impact on land. Comix (Funnycomixking 2019) 815 Edits UPCOMING USERCANE STAFF +65 WIND POINTS 880 TOTAL POINTS - CATEGORY 2 Delcore began tracking a potential tropical cyclone on July 22nd. Delcore set a likely track setting Comix to become a severe tropical storm. On July 24th, Comix did in fact become a tropical storm. The storm was in favorable conditions and surprised the weather center when it grew into a c1 hurricane. Sheer was moderate and increasing, so Comix's peak was short. The system began to weaken a sheer increased, and comix began entering much colder northern waters. Since Comix was so far in the center of the ocean, no impacts occurred on land. Harris (HarrisTsang720) 1229 Edits =C3 Harris formed on August 11th during the evening hours. Harris formed east of Barbados. The system stayed the same for a while before strengthening into a tropical storm over Dominica. Very little damage to the small island was done. Harris then began to rapidly fire up in the gateway of the Caribbean. Harris became a hurricane not too far from Puerto Rico. The Island eventually was hit by the C3 now major hurricane. Harris bombed the island. The power grid was once again in ruins and many structures heavily destroyed. Harris's destruction was very extreme after 2017's catastrophic Hurricane Maria landfall. Harris pretty much worsened the damages from Maria, and made life on the island that much harder. Puerto Rico was in state of emergency for a few days, until cleanup and repair began. Many US states including Florida, Georgia, Virginia, Texas, Indiana, Connecticut, New York, and Vermont, as well as companies from Canada and Delkraneiysia assisted in the repairs. With all the help during this round, repairs were complete in 62 days. The power grids worked on by the companies added extra protection from future storms. This should stabilize the power system ad strengthen it. Hurricane Harris continued northeastward, and weakened as it moved. Harris weakened to a tropical storm 3 days after impact on Puerto Rico. The storm had no other impacts. The system dissipated in the central Atlantic on the 24th of August. Due to Harris's impact on Puerto Rico, Delcore has declared the name Harris is being retired. Marcus (PokemonHurricaneFan) 2145 Edits - D7-200 Marcus formed 200miles south of Puerto Rico on August 22nd. Right after Harris's impact, this sparked concern that a second hurricane could hit the island. Marcus thankfully moved away from the island, moving northwest, Marcus only brushed the island with some rain. Marcus became a hurricane about 175 miles SW of the islands western end. This only pushed in some heavy rain and even some gusty winds, no more than tropical storm force winds. Marcus hit Dominican Republic with 75mph winds, causing some considerable damage. Landslides and flooding as well as moderate wind damage was a result of the storm. The island killed Marcus's winds to 40mph. But the storm regained its strength back over water. Marcus quickly strengthened until it got to C5 off of the Bahamas. Marcus peaked with 200mph wind north of the northern islands of the Bahamas, threatening Florida. Florida was on high alert since the previous few days. Marcus on September 3rd slammed into Florida with 170mph winds. This caused incredible damage. Everything in Marcus's way - destroyed. Power was destroyed for most of the middle of the state. Marcus made the C5 landfall near Daytona Beach, FL. Even Orlando got hit with major hurricane winds. Disney announced it'd be closed until October at the earliest. Much of Orlando will be closed until September. Schools were delayed until after Labor Day. Companies from 14 states, Mexico, Canada, and Delkraneiysia aided Florida's rehabilitation and repair. Marcus also impacted Georgia and Alabama, where the storm continued to rapidly weaken, and ultimately dissipated. Florida was heavily impacted, and will be assisted for several weeks. Alabama and Georgia were until moderate distress, but were quickly repaired. The storm dissipated near Birmingham, AL. The storm still strong, as a post tropical cyclone, continued moving northeast where it broke up over the Great Smoky Mountains. The name Marcus will be retired in the spring. Delkranistorm Poule (Poule77) 143 Edits- 25mph- 'Another Delkranistorm has formed just 150-175miles off of the SE coast of the US. Delcore however did not advise on this depression become a notable storm. Poule peaked at severe Delkranistorm status with 25mph winds, likely to become a tropical storm. While Poule did not become a tropical storm, it remained a severe Delkranistorm. The system dissipated off the coast of South Carolina. Delkranistorm East (Easterlies) '168 Edits 30mph- '''Delkranistorm East formed in the central Atlantic far from land. This storm was not noted by the NHC, but Delcore did advise on a slight chance for tropical storm formation. Delkranistorm East did not become a tropical storm, but instead remained at 30mph for its peak, which lasted the whole 2nd day of its short life. East quickly weakened on day 3 on September 16th, and dissipated still over open ocean. ''3RD TRIMESTER'' Tropical Wave 21D (Alphapris) 14 edits- Tropical Wave''' Aleksander(Andreka34) 87''' edits 45mph ' On September 22nd, Delcore began tracking an unusually strong sub tropical storm. Since Aleksander does not yet have a defined and distinct center just yet, The storm has been listed as a Subtropical Cyclone. Regardless of further development, All the Mid Atlantic States are expected to get pounded with rain and wind. The system later moves into New England, and ultimately, Newfoundland. James (Periastron1) '''328 Edits- 65mph ' TJ (Ghostfighter7586) 319 Edits- 45mph Xiaomi (Xiaomi90) 117 Edits -30mph Jon (HurricaneJon487) 560 Edits- 85mph JavaHurricane 249 Edits 35mph (Cyclone Watchers 435) 153 edits 25mph Portavia (-Portavia-) 390 edits 70mph Cylone Portavia formed over the Texas gulf coast on November 18th. Portavia began as a subtropical storm reaching nearly 30mph. The storm headed westward on the 18th as well. On November 19th, Portavia lost most of it's tropical origins over Arizona. The storm dropped hours of heavy rain to Arizona west to Los Angeles. Tropical storm force winds extended 60 miles from the center. Late on the 20th, Portavia started racing across the country. At first, he storm began to weaken over the Midwest. But on early on the 21st, a new advisory went out warning east coast residents that Portavia could likely grow and "bomb" out. Then around 12pm on November 22nd, Winter Storm Warnings in Eastern Connecticut, Eastern Massachusetts. and all of Rhode Island were upgraded to Blizzard Warnings. Snow conditions began around 4:30pm on November 22nd across southern Connecticut. Warmer regions such as Branford, New Haven, Waterbury, Stamford and New York saw rain while the rest of the state saw snow. Heaviest snow fell from 6:30 onwards to about 11pm Blizzard conditions started giving way by then. Snow will continue to fall heavy across the NE. Every county except New Haven and Fairfield Counties in Connecticut will see substantial amounts of snow from Portavia. These two counties will be seeing mostly rain in this weather event. Observed Conditions we’re very low visibility, hours of Blizzard conditions and strong wind. Snow totals were observed at a foot or more in southeast Connecticut and Rhode Island. The most snow being recorded in Westerly RI, Groton, New London, Sonington, Norwich, Montville, and Preston, CT. Winds gusted to 50-60mph. Portavia officially became a bomb cyclone off the coast of the state on CT late Friday Night. The storm has since wandered out to sea. One week later, the system regenerated into a Subtropical Storm. Yuriwale 238 edits 35mph AC(AC5230) 207 Edits-- 40mph Lars (Hurricane Lars1) 282 Edits 45mph Zalo (Zal0phus) 145 Edits 30mph Roch (Roooch) 202 Edits 35mph Eagle (WestCoastEaglesFan45) 119 Edits 25mph Summary Category:Delcore's Category:Delcore's Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Usercanes Category:Megacane Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons